I Dream of a Day - SasuSaku
by taliaasyouknowit
Summary: ""I dream of a day when peace is ensued and happiness, love and harmony are accomplished amongst everyone."" SasuSaku Drabble (part one)


Title: I Dream of a Day (part one).

Prompt/Inspiration: Martin Luther Ki- I kid, I kid… I just got inspired by peace.

A/N: This does feel a little Martin Luther King-y, doesn't it? I just felt overwhelmed by the thought that peace could ensue in our world and felt compelled with passion to write this.

Summary: "_"I dream of a day when peace is ensued and happiness, love and harmony are accomplished amongst everyone.""_

Word count: 1,548

…

…

…

…

"I dream of a day when peace is ensued and happiness, love and harmony are accomplished amongst everyone. I wish for the day that I can look at humanity and say _'We are finally one.' _And I hope that that day arrives soon, for on that day I will finally be able to rest easy, sure that my future; my children, their children and their children's children can live in serenity." Sakura finished her speech, her voice cracking ever so slightly towards the end.

And then it was silent.

Not one person spoke, not one child or baby cried, not one bird chirped or one dog barked. It was utter silence.

And then an abrupt, gaudy and deafening applause pierced through the quiet atmosphere; feet stamping and voices whooping and cheering.

A smile spread across the pinkette's face, her eyes watering a little at the reaction of the gathered village body.

Nearly half the village had crammed into the, now extremely small looking, auditorium of Konoha Academy and the other half stood outside just past the open spread doors, all applauding for the former student whose presence had been requested by her former Academy Sensei.

"Thank you, Sakura-san!" Said Sensei crowed above the noise, stepping up onto the make-shift stage beside his old graduate. He bowed to her, and she mirrored his actions before both smiled warmly at each other.

"That was such a moving speech." Naruto yelled over the noise, his hands still frantically clapping as he leaned closer to the gathered former-rookie twelve (minus Sakura), and each of their former team Sensei's, a smile wide on his face.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata agreed, her face conveying happiness and affection both towards said blond and his teammate Sakura. "She's such a fluent and inspirational orator."

"That she is," Ino chirped in agreement. "She's done us all proud, right Shika?"

Shikamaru Nara nodded, smiling lightly at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed kunoichi of his affections.

The clapping slowly died down as Iruka called attention at the front, tapping the mic in which Sakura had spoken into.

"I'm sure we can all agree how moving that was." He began- cue the outbreak of applause, again. "And we'd like to thank you dearly for coming today, Sakura." He cast a warm and pride-filled smile her way receiving a nod of appreciation as she wiped away a few tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Today goes to show-"

"What did you think, Teme?" Naruto whispered, his eyes flickering from the front of the auditorium towards his teammate before back again.

"Hn," the raven-haired shinobi answered, not up for saying much more.

"Strong-will, determination and passion can fuel the engine to success." Iruka grinned out towards his current Academy students who all radiated enthusiasm at such a point in time, their eyes alight with newfound admiration. "And you too," he nodded to them with a warm smile, "Can live up to such standards as Miss Haruno has. Against all odds she became a powerful and independent kunoichi and medic-nin. She is one of the most recognised in medicine within the fire country to-date and without her knowledge and skill present; our village would not hold up so strong, and there are many more like her out there. Some you may recognise and know on a personal level and others you may not have been aware of, but with this plaque," Iruka turned and placed a hand on the golden rectangle sheet that had been nailed to the wall – filling it, bar a few centimetres – of the Academy auditorium, "we will remember each and every one, starting with our former students and those of whom are acquainted with Sakura."

Sakura turned her head to see names taking up a miniscule section of the plaque, all who she knew. _Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Yamanak Ino, _herself, _Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai_ and–

Then her eyes narrowed in on his_; Uchiha Sasuke._

Butterflies of joy tumbled out of hiding and flooded her stomach sending a new wave of happiness through her. Seeing such a monumental dedication to herself and her comrades brought many emotions to the forefront of her heart and mind and it churned her insides into mush, which did not help matters knowing she'd soon be in the company of her comrades – in the company of her love.

"We will remember each and every one of them, past, present and those in the coming future and we will lay down our devotion to them as they have done, continue to and will do for us." And with that, another round of applause erupted, thundering in Sakura's ears.

Iruka led the Haruno, no more a girl but not yet a woman, from the stage and helped her bustle through the crowds towards the far left corner of the auditorium. They passed many young and preparing shinobi whom all gushed at how amazing she was and many more villagers – young and old, also congratulating her on her achievements – before they reached the people who mattered most to the young kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan!" the bumbling blond enthused, his wide smile not lost on her as he pulled her into his grasp, wrapping his arms tight around her and even with her incredible strength, the hug was too much.

"Naruto," she choked out, pushing against his chest. "I can't breathe!" she gasped as he let go, holding her steady with one hand, his other raised to the back of his head, scratching sheepishly.

"Ne, gomen Sakura-chan, it's just, that was so amazing and I really wanted a hug." He explained, his voice child-like.

"Ah," she grinned, chuckling lightly. "Arigato Naru-kun and it's alright." she reassured him, pulling him back in for a less aggressive hug.

"Well done, Sakura-chan." Ino clapped happily, waiting her turn to hug the pinkette. "Amazing as always." She gushed.

"Thank you, Ino."

The compliments continued as did the thanks from Sakura as she mirrored the smiles of all her favourite people within the village. She looked to her former Sensei, Kakashi, her smile bright.

"Sensei did I do you proud?" She asked in sudden excitement.

Giving her a closed-eye smile, his mask tugging at the ends with the length that had been created by such a grin on his lips, he nodded. "You certainly did, Sakura."

Laughing gently, she nodded. "Goodness, I'm relieved for that." She joked.

Kakashi tossed her an amused gaze, the sides of his eyes crinkling just as before. "Now you didn't expect to displease me, did you?"

"Not at all. I knew I'd ace making you proud!" she grinned in confidence.

The gathered group laughed, all except for one person, his expression remained stoic and indifferent.

"Teme, tell her what you thought." Naruto encouraged, elbowing the Uchiha quite brutally, earning a sharp and angry grunt.

"You were good." He commented, his lighter tone quite forced in comparison to everyone else's enthusiastic voices.

Sakura's smile faltered momentarily before she grinned wide and happy at him. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. That really means a lot."

He waved dismissively, turning to Naruto and giving the blond a hard jab with his own elbow.

Naruto protested in pain but Sasuke had already forgotten the situation as his eyes followed Sakura's gaze towards the golden plaque.

"Everything alright there, Sakura?" Kiba questioned, catching on to her dazed expression.

"Hm? Oh, yeah…" she reassured him, "It's just weird, y'know, seeing all our names up there."

"I don't see why," Naruto smirked. "If my name _wasn't_ up there it'd be weird." He told her, his voice boastful.

Sakura shot him a look of disbelief before she shrugged. "I don't really know why, but it's like… everything I've done for the village I haven't looked at as a chore or a favour. I just did it."

"And that, Sakura, is why your names are up there." Iruka told her, his voice soft and sincere.

She gave him a questioning gaze, edging him to go on.

He obliged with a knowing smile. "Each of you have all contributed to this village's upkeep in many different forms, your strength and enthusiasm have enabled us all to live in a working and loving environment. You have all kept to your own proverbs, and though they're all different, they have all mixed together to create a triumphant group of young shinobi who choose to do right by our village and it's residence not only for the purpose of being a ninja but for the purpose of peace within our world."

"We have dealt with our own battles and overcome many difficulties, still providing our services in whatever way we can. We have all taken an oath within our hearts to do right by our village and by each other." Kakashi added.

"Yes indeed, that, Sakura, is why your names are up there. That is why you will each be remembered now and in many years to come." Iruka finished. "And to think I was privileged to have known each and every one of you."

"Ah, Iruka, stop it before I start blubbering." Naruto whimpered; his voice already hoarse and his eyes pricking with joyous tears.

Iruka laughed, shaking his head lightly.

Not saying another word, Sakura cast her gaze back to the golden plaque, a smile now forming on her once uncertain face.

…

…

…

…

A/N: So this is the first part to the two part I Dream of a Day 'drabble'. I didn't expect to write two parts but I ended up having a rather inspiring Rookie 12 part and then that part fizzled into an angsty SasuSaku thing and so I cut it in half. Anyways, I'd really love to hear what you think – that includes criticisms, so, if you thought it was dire then feel free to say, I won't take it to heart… I've got the salt here, ready.

*Next part soon – unless someone takes away my internet access again*


End file.
